Some Like It Hot
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Maura and Jane take a bubble bath


"Ouch...hot!" Maura shrieks, nearly tumbling over the edge of the tub as she retreats back to the safety of the cold bathroom floor tiles.

"Jesus, Maura, are you trying to get my mother to hear us?" Jane hisses, scowling in Maura's direction as she swats away a mass of foamy bubble bath.

"Sorry," Maura whispers, carefully dipping her foot back into the large claw foot tub-a much preferred option to Jane's tiny apartment shower, but the downside is having Jane's mother underfoot. "Do you realize that when you take a bath you're ultimately sitting in water filled with dirt and dead skin?" Maura states in an off-hand manner.

"You're always the romantic," Jane rolls her eyes, but she can't help but to admire Maura's slender curves as she slips beneath the bubbles, comfortably aligning her body between Jane's legs.

"It really is quite warm in here," Maura states, leaning her head back against Jane's shoulder, wincing slightly as she submerges her neck into the scalding water.

"After last night, I was under the impression that you like it when things get steamy, Dr. Isles," Jane teases, her lips brushing Maura's neck as she speaks.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Detective." Jane knows that a smile tugs at Maura's lips even though she can't see her face.

"We both know you can't tell a lie, Maura," Jane chuckles, her lips now on Maura's ear. She feels Maura shiver despite the heat of the tub.

"There's a lot of other things I like too, Jane," Maura informs her, and Jane is quite sure she doesn't mean to sound as alluring as she does, and that makes Jane love her all the more.

"Oh?" Jane encourages, her hand swimming down to Maura's thigh.

"Well I like that." Maura places her hand on top of Jane's. "And I like this," she continues, turning her neck as she kisses the edge of Jane's jaw. The water in the tub sloshes as Maura turns her entire body, and Jane is much too distracted to chastise her for the noise she's making. "But I like this best of all," Maura finally whispers, kissing Jane flush on the lips.

Jane's hands snake up Maura's bare back as she sucks gently on Maura's lower lip. As she pulls away for a breath, she tucks Maura's hair behind her ear. "I like that a lot, too," she mutters huskily, and Maura's lips hungrily cover hers before she can even finish her sentence.

Maura straddles Jane's thigh as she deepens the kiss, supporting herself on her knees as one of her hands find's Jane's hip. Maura lets out a shriek as her knee slips against the slick side of the tub, landing on top of Jane with a tremendous splash.

"Maura!" Jane shouts, unintentionally loud as she tries to help Maura regain her balance. Maura begins to laugh uncontrollably, her hair dripping as she tries to sit up. Jane can help but to join in on her contagious fit of giggles, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Jane immediately holds her breath, shoving a hand over Maura's mouth.

"Dr. Isles, are you okay in there?" Her overly nosy mother's voice is all too easy to distinguish, and a stream of curse words leave Jane's lips in a quiet hiss.

"Dr. Isles?"

Jane can hear the doorknob turning, and she scrambles out of the water. "Out of the tub!" she orders Maura in a whisper, grabbing her own towel and tossing Maura one frantically. "Fuck, why didn't we lock the door?" she mutters under her breath, barely managing to cover her body before the door swings open.

"Dr. Is-" Her mother's voice trails off as she takes in the scene before her, her eyes widening. For once she is unable to speak.

"Ma," Jane forces a smile. "You know, it's common courtesy to wait to enter the bathroom until someone tells you that you can come in."

"Well all I heard was a lot of screaming and bumping, so naturally I thought Dr. Isles had gotten hurt...what are you two doing in here anyway?" Her mother's eyes fall on Maura. Jane follows her gaze, taking in Maura's horrified expression.

"It's...it's not what it looks like, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura stutters. "It's just, um, we were...we were..." Jane watches Maura struggle for a lie she will ultimately be unable to convincingly tell.

Jane cuts her off in panic. "Ma, Maura was just finishing her bath, and she was gonna show me how to use the tub. She just slipped in a puddle of water as she was turning on the faucet. Isn't that right, Maura?" she looks significantly at Maura, though she knows the chances of her mother buying it are slim.

Maura bites her lip. Jane tugs her towel closer to her body.

Her mother is silent for a moment as she raises an eyebrow at Jane, and she is certain she's going to have to admit the entire truth to her mother when she and Maura have been trying so hard to keep their relationship private.

"I didn't think you liked baths, Janie. You used to throw such a fit when you had to take them when you were little," Mrs. Rizzoli finally speaks.

"Ma, can you go now?" Jane is impatient and slightly relieved. Maura still looks petrified as her gaze darts between the two.

Her mother sighs, stepping back over the threshold. "I'm sorry I bothered you. Enjoy your bath, Jane." The door clicks behind her as she leaves. Jane and Maura let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Did she honestly believe that?" Maura whispers, daring to step toward Jane.

"She sees only what she wants to see," Jane says, though she is quite shocked that they were able to pull off their feeble lie.

"We're using your shower next time." Maura pulls out the plug, letting the soapy water drain.

"Or you could just kick my mother out of your house," Jane raises an eyebrow. Maura gives her a distasteful look, earning an eye roll from Jane.

Jane opens the adjoining door to Maura's bedroom, watching as Maura lets her towel drop as she reaches for her clothes.

"You know." She raises an eyebrow at Maura, dropping her own towel. Maura lets her clothes slip from her grasp as Jane walks toward her. "If we're really quiet, we may be able to pick up where we left off in the tub."

"Don't you think we've already pushed our luck enough today?" Maura rationally states as Jane cups her chin, bending over to softly kiss her lips.

"You tell me." Jane says in a soft hush.

Maura's eyes flutter closed. "Really quiet," she reminds her.

Jane gently strokes her side, pushing her back against the bed. "Extremely quiet," she promises with a small chuckle, bending down to kiss Maura once again.


End file.
